Chat with DANCEMASTER
++ENGAGING VOX COMMUNICATIONS++ ++VOX SIGNAL DETECTED. Dancemaster HAS JOINED++ 11:52 Totalimmortal Hi 11:52 Dancemaster OMG ITS YOU! 11:53 Totalimmortal ...yes, it is me Who am I? 11:53 Dancemaster YOU WROTE JERRICHO TERRIUS AND DAT 11:53 Totalimmortal Well, DAT was more of a collab between me and Dirge, but Terrius is all mine What's up? 11:54 Dancemaster OMFG I LOVE YOU 11:54 Totalimmortal O_____O Uhhh..... <3? 11:55 Dancemaster I am working on an inquisitor right now, can he team up with Terrius? 11:55 Totalimmortal Idkkkkkkkkkk Terrius has a thing going on with Drasus... Fully hetero, you understand Have you made the article yet ? 11:56 Dancemaster No, I'm not sure how. 11:56 Totalimmortal Click the little contribute button in the upper right hand corner of the screen You might want to copy the character template **Character Template 11:57 Dancemaster Thanks! 11:57 Totalimmortal So what's this guy's twist? 11:57 Dancemaster What do you mean? 11:57 Totalimmortal All characters have a twist to them, something to make them unique. Doesn't have to be major. 11:58 Dancemaster Oh. He's going to find an artifact that splits him into two people. 11:58 Totalimmortal Uhhh... Ok? That's kinda ripoffy 11:59 Dancemaster No, not like Terrius where they share a body. Two separate people. With their own bodies. 11:59 Totalimmortal How does that work >.> And that actually is what I'm planning to do with Terrius at some point. xD 12:00 Dancemaster Oh Damn Wouldn't want to hinder your plans with that masterpiece. 12:01 Totalimmortal What if you made your inquisitor an unusually powerful psyker, but he only has a few certain abilities. That could be fun to work with 12:02 Dancemaster Like an Alpha level psyker? 12:02 Totalimmortal No, that's NCF He'd be sacrificed to the EMPRAHHHHHHHHHH 12:03 Dancemaster Beta level psyker? ++VOX SIGNAL DETECTED. Boredbananaman HAS JOINED++ 12:03 Totalimmortal Yeah that works. ++VOX SIGNAL WAS LOST. Boredbananaman HAS DEPARTED++ 12:03 Dancemaster Hi there! 12:03 Totalimmortal He's gone :3 ++VOX SIGNAL DETECTED. Master Shadow Warrior HAS JOINED++ 12:03 Dancemaster Oh ++VOX SIGNAL DETECTED. Boredbananaman HAS JOINED++ 12:03 Totalimmortal Guys, I'm helping a newbie Don't be disruptive plz 12:03 Master Shadow Warrior who? 12:03 Dancemaster Hi! 12:04 Master Shadow Warrior Hi 12:04 Totalimmortal Take a guess... There are 4 people in chat 12:04 Dancemaster lol 12:04 Master Shadow Warrior let me guess the boredbannana guy ++VOX SIGNAL WAS LOST. Boredbananaman HAS DEPARTED++ 12:04 Totalimmortal He joined after you You just failed miserably at deduction 12:05 Master Shadow Warrior did I? 12:05 Totalimmortal Pretty much 12:05 Master Shadow Warrior ok so what are you guys doing? 12:05 Dancemaster Can psykers have a phasewalking ability? Like the Siren in Borderlands? 12:05 Totalimmortal I'm trying to help this new guy with his first article Yeah they can, just has to be a powerful psyker 12:06 Dancemaster Beta level can do it right? 12:06 Totalimmortal Uh.... I think Let me check 12:07 Master Shadow Warrior so what type of article is he makeing. I could help if you want 12:08 Dancemaster I want Totalimmortal to help me because he writes amazing articles (: 12:08 Totalimmortal I can't find anything on Beta level psykers... 12:08 Master Shadow Warrior Ok i'll leave him to it 12:08 Totalimmortal Only that one dude from Gaunt's Ghosts. Let's go without phasewalking to be safe 12:09 Dancemaster Ok. I forget what it's called exactly, but I think its something like warpfyre? Would that work? 12:10 Master Shadow Warrior I'll leave i was hoping to find Orkmarine about his AT 12:11 Totalimmortal Just a sec, Dance. OrkMarine's AT has been on hold for months, MSW. I don't see it going anywhere honestly. ++VOX SIGNAL WAS LOST. Master Shadow Warrior HAS DEPARTED++ 12:12 Totalimmortal I know what you're talking about Dance, but I think you should go for more subtle psyker powers. Like the power of suggestion, so he can get people to do what he wants >:) 12:13 Dancemaster Oooooh That sounds interesting 12:13 Totalimmortal Here, I'll look at my plans for Terrius and see how I can fit your character into them. 12:14 Dancemaster OMG REALLY? 12:14 Totalimmortal lol yeah, I was going to make an acolyte for him at some point anyway 12:14 Dancemaster I thought Vengelia was supposed to be his acolyte? 12:15 Totalimmortal You'd have to look at her article to see what happens to her :3 12:16 Dancemaster THAT SUCKS WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT 12:16 Totalimmortal Because I've been planning to do that for over a year xD I STILL haven't gotten around to it 12:18 Dancemaster So sad... 12:18 Totalimmortal lol How long have you been following the page? 12:19 Dancemaster Since you first added it to MWG The first time, before you revised it 12:19 Totalimmortal O______________________________________________O You didn't say anything til now??? 12:19 Dancemaster Nope 12:19 Totalimmortal Well that's dumb xD I'm not THAT scary 12:21 Dancemaster Haha So should I make the article now? 12:22 Totalimmortal No, wait until you've thought out the character more 12:22 Dancemaster Ok... How much should I have done? 12:23 Totalimmortal The introduction, the infobox information, at least three paragraphs into his history That's the bare minimum 12:24 Dancemaster Ok. I want to do it how you did with Terrius originally, with the story being part of the article. 12:24 Totalimmortal Nyehh.... Not a good idea. 12:24 Dancemaster Why not? 12:25 Totalimmortal It takes up too much space for a small period in the character's history. It's best to do what I've done now, and write the story in a separate article. 12:25 Dancemaster Alright then. Also, why did you go through a weird phase with Terrius that made him less awesome? Like Terribus wasn't even an identity, he just acted evil. 12:26 Totalimmortal Well, two reasons really First off, GW denied my short story. That was a bit of a let down. Secondly, I was trying to make the character more grimdark. It's a pretty light character to be honest. 12:27 Dancemaster Then why did you change back? That doesn't make sense. 12:27 Totalimmortal Shhhhhhhhhhh..... It actually does make sense. 12:28 Dancemaster Ok. 12:28 Totalimmortal When I was writing the vote story (I'll assume you saw that as well), I wasn't really inspired... I like things to flow, without anything feeling like it's forced. Literally EVERY ASPECT of Circumstances was forced. But I tried to keep it up. Lost interest. Started to despise the character. Left it alone for a few months. 12:30 Dancemaster Oh. I guess that makes sense then. 12:30 Totalimmortal Yeah, but I kept the classic version of the article saved to my secret wiki in case I ever wanted to revert :3 Good thing I did, too 12:31 Dancemaster So will my inquisitor be joining Terrius? 12:31 Totalimmortal Possibly. Write it into the story that he was Terrius's acolyte, after most of his group died. Don't actually write anything about Terrius yet though. He goes through a change that I'm still perfecting :3 12:33 Dancemaster Ok I can skip his early history if that would make more sense. 12:33 Totalimmortal Yeah, do that. 12:34 Dancemaster Ok then, I'll get to work. Thanks Total, you're surprisingly cool. 12:34 Totalimmortal Pssssh how is it surprising xD 12:34 Dancemaster lol I'll see you soon 12:34 Totalimmortal Yeah, join me in chat tomorrow. We'll discuss things further. 1:30 PST work for you? 12:34 Dancemaster Sure thing, I'm in Washington. 12:34 Totalimmortal Niceeeeeeeeee.... See you then brah. ++VOX SIGNAL WAS LOST. Dancemaster HAS DEPARTED++ 12:35 Totalimmortal ...such loneliness....